The present invention relates generally to verification of sources and, more particularly, to a system and method for verification of reports from sources during an emergency situation.
During an occurrence of an emergency, information about the emergency is reported to first responders from multiple sources and from multiple locations. Though many sources may not intend to misrepresent the information about the emergency, the sources may not always be accurate in their reporting. Inaccurate information about the emergency from these sources may impede resolution of the emergency.
Additionally, social networks and other media channels are occasionally used to send information to first responders. Inaccurate information received via the channels may lead the first responders away from the emergency. Currently, verification of sources and the information from the sources is complex process that expends valuable resources that may be better utilized in attending to the actual emergency.